


Seat Thief

by madarama



Series: Different Lives [8]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Train Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:21:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4281870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madarama/pseuds/madarama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Well fine, I'll just refer to you as the seat thief with the firmest thighs ever.”<br/>AU Prompt: You were sat in my reserved train seat and refused to move so I sat on your lap and now we're both too annoyed and awkwardly turned on to move. (Spoilers: They totally move.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seat Thief

Window seats are obviously the best seats to get on a train. You get a lovely view, a wall to lean on, and you don't have to worry about constantly getting up for someone to fucking piss or get something from their bag. All of these reasons are why Felix specifically reserved a window seat for his trip. The window seat is also the reason for his sudden annoyance, or rather the man occupying the seat was the problem. _His_ seat actually. Some dickbag decided that Felix's already claimed seat was better suited for his ass than the person's who bought it. The seat thief was already nice and comfortable, back reclined as far as the seat could go, reading glasses on and eyes glued to what was probably a pretentious as fuck book. God he was even taking up the seat beside him with his suitcase. The guy looked like _he_ was the one that bought the seat. Well if Felix was going to have his way he wouldn't be comfortable for much longer.

Felix stalked over to him, backpack slipping off his one shoulder. Once he was in front of the man it took him an abnormally long time to actually notice someone was standing above him. Felix got a pair of green eyes peering over at him before the suitcase was moved from the other seat, like he was expecting Felix to sit down there. The other man continued to read his book and ignore Felix's presence. After a good half a minute Felix reached over and yanked the man's book from his hand.

“I already moved my suitcase what do you want?” he snapped, yanking his book back. 

“I want your ass out of my damn seat.” Felix said, crossing his arms.

“I got here first, this is my seat.”

Felix took out his ticket and shoved it in his face. “Huh, my ticket says that's my seat! If it was your seat wouldn't you have this ticket? Oh wait right, it's not your seat, it's mine so get the fuck out.”

“It's just a seat. Take the other one.” The man defended. 

Felix growled before talking in a calm breath. Fine, if the guy wanted the damn seat so bad he could have it. Didn't mean Felix couldn't have his way too. He just hoped the guy wasn't as stubborn as he was or things were gonna get really uncomfortable for the next 4 hours. Felix set his backpack down into the unoccupied seat then promptly plopped himself down in the man's lap.

“What are you doing?” He snarled as Felix shifted to get comfortable.

“What? Never heard of a compromise? Now we both get to have the seat.” Felix said with a smug grin.

“Get off of me.” He demanded.

“Nope. I'll only get up if you're getting out. Hope you don't have to piss anytime during the trip cause you leave this seat it's all mine.”

“Get off or I'll call someone to get you off.”

Felix let out a huff of laughter. “You do that and I show them my ticket. Then you're the one that'll have to move.”

The man looked Felix right in the eye before he slipped off his glasses, put them in a thin case, and then into his pocket. Felix felt an arm slip underneath his legs and one under his back. When Felix felt himself being forcefully moved he circled his arms around the man's neck and clung. Felix probably wasn't as strong as the other judging by the size of his arms but he wouldn't be able to get Felix off of him without causing a scene which would either end with them both of them being kicked off or with Felix getting his seat. With an angry sigh the man backed down, moving his arms from Felix.

“I can't read like this.” He said

Felix made a mock pouting face. “Oh boohoo. You wanna read get the hell out of my seat.”

“It's just a seat.”

“Well if it's just a seat then you get out.”

The man glared at him “No.”

Felix couldn't actually believe how this man refused to give up. He was just as stubborn as Felix was, meaning this trip really was going to get uncomfortably long. Well if anyone was was gonna cave it wasn't going to be Felix.

“Well I'm not moving either. Seems like you got the short stick cause I'm not light.” Felix reached down and poked his leg “Me on the other hand, I get to sit on some firm ass thighs. Christ, do you do nothing but squats?” A hand swatted his away from the man's leg.

“Don't touch me.” he said. Felix put his hands up in defence. 

“Shit chill out man,” Felix paused “Hey whats your name?”

The man looked up at him. Felix couldn't tell if he was glaring at him again or if that was just his resting face. “That's none of your business.” he said.

“Well fine, I'll just refer to you as the seat thief with the firmest thighs ever.” Felix began looking at his face some more, taking in all of his features. More like the hot seat thief with the firmest thighs ever. Guy had some rugged handsomeness going on, with his sharp cheekbones, strong jawline, straight nose. He's eyes though were quite pretty, a dark forest green with more eyelashes than you'd expect on someone who looked like they belonged in a trench.

The man sighed “Locus.”

Felix cocked his head. “What kind of name is Locus?” it sounded like the most fake name Felix had ever heard. Maybe the guy was some bad secret agent.

“It's my name. There's nothing wrong with it.”

Felix shrugged. “Well if you say so. I'm Felix.”

“My name is weird? At least I'm not named after a cartoon cat.”

“Well at least I'm not named after a mathematical term. Suits you though, you look like a nerd.”

Felix's insult earned him a hard, unimpressed look. Locus looked like he was born to give that face. “I'd say the cat name suits you but the cat doesn't look like it's has 5 STIs.” he shot back.

Felix did a mock gasp “I only have 4 STIs for your information. Besides, don't judge a book by it's cover that cat could be riddled with infections.” He raised an eyebrow at Locus after a sudden thought “Do you only think I'm promiscuous because I'm good looking?”

Locus snorted “I think you're littered with diseases and infections because you look like an idiot.”

“Please, I use condoms.” Felix said

“I'm sure you do.” The same look had been on his face now for a whole minute and Felix would have been worried it would stick like that if it didn't suit him so much.

“I do! Here I'll show you.” Felix reached over and pulled his back onto his lap. It didn't even take him seconds to produce a row of condoms from the front pocket. He pushed them at Locus. “See, I'm safe.”

“Where are you going that you need 7 condoms?”

“Um you don't constantly carry condoms on you? With a face like that I thought you would make sure to be prepared.”

Locus narrowed his eyes at Felix “What is that supposed to mean?”

“That I'm calling you hot? Has no ones every hit on you before or something? Jesus I'm not calling you a hooker.” Felix leaned a little closer “Are you a virgin Locus?”

Locus pushed him back “No and my sex life is none of your business.”

“Yeah if you have a sex life. You _might_ not be a virgin but damn your so wound up. When's the last time you got laid?”

“I said that's none of your business.” Locus said “Has anyone ever told you how annoying you are?”

“Sometimes but being as gorgeous as me lets you get away with so much.”

Locus didn't say anything else, he just let out a breath that was a cross between a sigh and a growl. He was obviously too fed up with Felix's shit to continue a conversation. That was fine by Felix, he knew that just being in his lap was pissing off Locus, something he quickly came to enjoy. It's not his fault Locus was too stubborn to let Felix have his seat back. Felix leaned himself against Locus so his back was to him instead of his shoulder after putting the condoms back into his backpack. Locus was incredibly warm and pretty damn comfortable for someone so solid. He heard Locus mutter something but didn't seem to protest too much at the sudden weight Felix put on his chest. 

The conductor came and went, clipping their tickets as he walked by. Didn't even bat an eyelash at the two of them looking like over enthusiastic lovebirds cuddling in a seat. Probably thought they were together and heading off on some romantic trip. However they had received more than one odd look from other passengers as time went by. Not that it bothered Felix, he couldn't care less about the other people on the train and Locus looked just as disinterested.

In an effort to keep his ass and legs from falling asleep Felix began to wiggle a bit in Locus' lap. This made him become a bit uncomfortable, so he kept wiggling. And wiggling and kept wiggling until large strong hands were simultaneously grabbing his hips and sending shivers coursing down his spine.

“Stop. Moving.” Locus commanded lowly. 

Felix had noticed before, Locus' deep and smooth voice, but he really didn't register how incredibly attractive it sounded until Locus used it to be so commanding. Felix was sure anyone else would have listened but then again Felix isn't anyone else. Instead of stopping Felix did a long roll down with his hips. In return the grip on him tightened. Oh how Felix wanted those hands to leave bruises there. Felix rolled again but a bit harder this time and then he kept going at a slow steady pace, trying not to be completely obvious to the other passengers that he was basically grinding on Locus.

“I said. Stop. Moving.” Felix looked back at Locus with a mischievous grin and rolled again.

“Make me.” he teased. 

“Felix. Stop.” Felix couldn't help but quietly groan at the way his name was growled. Arms wrapped around him and pushed him down by the thighs. That's when Felix noticed something hard nudging against his ass. A predicament that Felix happened to share at this very moment. Felix licked his lips.

“Okay, you know what? I have to go to the bathroom anyways.” He said. The arms unwrapped and Felix stood up. He quickly fished out a condom and a small bottle of lube. As he made eye contact with a red cheeked Locus Felix winked and waved the items in his hands just a bit to catch his attention.

Felix was sure he had never walked to the bathroom so quickly in his life. He also was sure he hadn't gotten this hard this quickly since high school. He couldn't help how good it felt to grind down onto Locus, or how those hands felt tight on his hips. To be honest Felix wasn't even sure if Locus was gonna come. Yeah he had been turned on too but that didn't mean he would have sex with a guy that sat in his lap for 20 minutes and he only knew the name of.

After five minutes of waiting Felix just decided to jack himself off and head back because hell like he was waiting any longer with a hard dick. Just as he was going to undo his pants the door slid open. Locus slipped in, his jaw tight and suddenly the cabin felt overwhelming small. Didn't mean Felix didn't like the cramped presence. He took a step towards Locus with a sly smirk.

“What the hell took so long?” he asked, crowding Locus up to the door. 

“I didn't want to look suspicious.” Locus said. Felix chuckled at the answer.

“Who the fuck cares if they know we're in here?” he said, bringing his lips up to Locus' open neck. He set light kisses along Locus' jugular, enjoying the feel of his pulse underneath his mouth. Locus' hands fell back onto his hips where they were before, grabbing almost as tight. He sucked hard against his neck and was happy to see a harsh red mark in Locus' dark skin that look like it would stay for days.

“I'd rather not have someone knock while I'm fucking you.” Locus breathed out as teeth nipped at his skin. 

Felix groaned at the words and finally met his mouth with Locus' own. He wrapped his arms around Locus' neck, fingernails scrapping gently across the warm skin. Felix felt Locus' tongue swipe lightly across his mouth and Felix mimicked the motion against Locus' own. He slipped a hand up into Locus' hair and undid the loose messy bun. Grasping a handful of hair, Felix titled Locus' head so their mouths could glide together effortlessly, sighing as they did. Felix opened his mouth and tasted faint spearmint as Locus flicked his tongue in. Hands slipped down his hips and to his backside, giving his ass a squeeze good enough to give Felix goosebumps. Felix felt like he was going to explode from the lack of friction causing him to roll his hips against Locus like before only to have Locus gratefully meet him halfway, erections brushing through jeans. It only took a few more rolls before everything became too unbearably hot. Luckily Felix noted that Locus had way too much clothes on and promptly decided to fix this issue. 

He took his lips off Locus' and pushed his new lover's shirt up until his stomach was exposed. Felix quickly bent down and pressed heavy kisses to Locus' abs. Once Locus actually took his shirt off Felix moved up to his chest and shoved Locus against the door. When Locus' back banged loudly against the door he growled and grabbed Felix by the hips again. Felix was forcefully steered until he was pressed to the sink and a mouth latched onto his neck, sucking and licking as Felix began to work on Locus' belt. After getting the belt off he bent down and slid his hands across Locus' thighs. He managed to pull down Locus' pants and was greeted with the sight of a cock bulging in too tight boxer briefs. He didn't even think before leaning forward and mouthing at bulge through the clothing. Above he heard Locus let out a heavy breath. He kissed his groin once more before pulling back and taking off his own shirt and fishing the condom out of his pocket. Getting the hint Locus pushed his briefs down while Felix tore open the condom. 

Felix bit his lip at how Locus' cock looked standing tall and hard, the smallest amount of pre-cum beading at the head. Despite how much he wanted to lick it clean Felix regretfully rolled the condom on. Once on Felix quickly brought his mouth to the head and teased with his tongue while his hand worked the rest. He took the head into his mouth for a brief second and sucked, just enough for Locus to groan above him. Felix wrapped his hand around the top side and slid his tongue slowly along the bottom of his shaft. Once he reached the head again he finally began to take all of Locus into his mouth. He tried to ignore how badly he wanted to actually taste Locus instead of lubed latex and instead focused on how hot and heavy his cock was on his tongue. Slowly, Felix bobbed his head, not wanting to give Locus all he could right off the bat. Felix opened his brown eyes to gaze up at Locus, excited to see him staring right back at him, hands flat against the wall. Felix moved at a torturous pace, just letting Locus slide in and out while moving his tongue along the bottom.

“Is that the best you can do?” Locus taunted, almost sounding like he wasn't going crazy at how much Felix was teasing him. 

Felix pulled back with a pop. “Relax, I just wanna draw this out.”

“Are you implying that I won't be able to last?”

“Maybe.” Felix said with a smirk.

Just as he brought his mouth back onto Locus' head a hand threaded harshly into his hair and pulled him far enough onto Locus' cock that the tip was almost touching the back of his throat.

“Do it right or don't do it at all.” Was all Locus said. 

If Felix wasn't so busy having a dick in his mouth he would have smirked. Instead he took Locus completely into his mouth, relaxing his throat so he didn't gag. Then he swallowed around Locus and took immense pride and pleasure in the feeling of the grip on his hair immediately tightened in response while a harsh breath was taken in. Felix pulled back a few inches and began to bob back and forth at a fast, steady rhythm. He knew his mouth would get sore faster like this but the sounds coming from Locus' mouth was all he needed to keep up the pace. Right now he really did wish he could taste all of Locus on his tongue, to have his bitter pre-cum leak into his mouth and onto his tongue. If Locus wasn't wearing a condom Felix would have been more than content to have him just cum from sucking him off, just so he could have the pleasure of feeling him throb and twitch in his mouth. 

It wasn't long before Locus pulled him off of his dick and Felix stood up, feeling just a bit more than smug as he wiped his mouth.

“Give me the lube, take off your pants and bend over.” Locus ordered. Even if Felix wanted to back talk he found that he couldn't. Instead he did exactly what he was told. So much for not being anyone else.

With quick hands Felix undid his jeans and took them off. Today happened to be one of the days he went commando, leaving a wet spot in the crotch of his pants. Almost as soon as he bent over the sink he felt wet fingers pressing against his hole. Unlike Felix, Locus didn't bother teasing. Two fingers slipped in and Felix could already feel Locus stretching him to accommodate his large member, long fingers moving and scissoring.

“I'm assuming you don't need much prep.” Locus said from behind him. Felix just shook his head and hoped Locus saw the right motion. He was feeling just an impatient as Locus was.

Locus curled his fingers just right to brush against Felix's prostate, earning him a heavy groan. Unfortunately for Felix he didn't feel the need to do it again, instead taking out his fingers and grabbing the lube. Felix looked in the mirror in front of him to see Locus staring back while he poured the lube into his hand and slicked up his cock. The lust filled look in Locus' eyes combined with watching him work himself was making Felix just that much more needy. Felix didn't have to wait long as Locus lined himself up with Felix's entrance, grabbed his hips and pushed in not after a second. Felix hissed in delight as Locus filled him, enjoying the burn that came with being stretched by a large hard cock. Felix's grip on the sink tightened when Locus became fully sheathed.

Locus leaned over to Felix's ear. “If you make too much noise I'm stopping.” he breathed. Before Felix could curse Locus pulled back and pushed back in and the words got lost in a gasp. 

Locus set a slow and steady pace, moving so slow that Felix could feel every inch of his dick slide inside of him. Felix wasn't sure if this was revenge or if Locus was trying to make himself last longer but either way it was driving him crazy. Felix pushed his hips back, trying to gain more speed and force only to have Locus hold him down. 

“I'm not delicate, just give it to me, you fuck.” Felix cursed in a moan, already sick of whatever game Locus was playing.

Without so much as a sound Locus pulled out and snapped back in, thrusting much faster than before. Felix's hand flew to his mouth in an effort to contain the moans coming out of his lips that were quickly becoming louder and more filthy as Locus kept slamming back into him at a brutal pace. The lewd sounds of hot wet skin on skin become more apparent as Felix stayed as quiet as he could. He never really heard the sound of someone's skin slapping against his own over the sounds of his and his partners moans. He wasn't sure if the idea of having to stay quiet was making it all the more hot or just maddening. 

Locus leaned over Felix, one hand leaving his hip too loosely hold his throat. With the change of position Locus was not only filling him but hitting his prostate too. Despite his efforts Felix let out a moan that would have echoed in the small space if it weren't for his hand over his mouth muffling it. True to his word Locus stopped moving. He waited while Felix squirmed as he tightened his grip on his neck and hip. 

“Locus move!” Felix whined, pushing his hips back against Locus. When Locus said nothing Felix groaned “I- fuck. Please Locus, I'll be quiet.” Felix doubted he was doing a very good job of not sounding utterly wrecked but he really didn't care at this point. 

Satisfied, Locus began his rhythm again, but this time moving his hand from Felix's throat to his mouth. Felix took the opportunity of his free hand to bring it down and wrap it around his own leaking cock, matching the pace of Locus' hips. It wasn't long before Felix's body started to feel like it was burning up. Sharp sparks of pleasure coursed through him every time Locus slammed back into him, causing Felix's hand to claw at the sink. Felix was losing himself to the feeling of Locus inside him and his hand around his own hard member that was slick with his own pre-cum. What was really driving him over the edge is when Locus would stop when he was being too loud, which turned out to be more times than Felix thought it was going to be. Felix couldn't help but love being at Locus' mercy though, for someone to have the control over him to make him beg. If they ever did this again though Felix would make sure to put Locus on a damn leash.

Suddenly both of Locus' hands were on Felix's already bruising hips as the rhythm turned more jagged and almost primal. It didn't matter to either of them because of just how close they were getting. The familiar coil of heat tightened in Felix's abdomen and his cock tensed in his hand.

Felix threw back his head as he let go of a loud moan of Locus' name came all over his hand and the sink, mind blanking as pleasure shot through him. The mixture of Felix calling his name and him tightening around Locus caused him to finally release just behind Felix's own orgasm. Felix had looked at the mirror at the perfect time to see Locus' face twist into pure ecstasy. His name came out in a low heavy groan from Locus' mouth as he emptied himself inside, hands becoming almost unbearably tight on his lover's hips.

Slowly they both came down from their orgasms, their heartbeats still erratic. Locus stayed in Felix for only half a minute before he pulled out and took off the condom. Felix stood back up with shaky legs and panting coming to a slow. He watched as Locus tied off the condom and threw it into the garbage can wrapped in paper towel. 

“Hey,” Felix said as they cleaned and put there clothes back on “Where you going anyways?”

Locus looked at him for a second “Armonia.”

Felix's lips spread to a grin “Cool so am I! We should hook up again this week.” he said slapping Locus on the ass and slipping out of the bathroom. Felix went right over and plopped himself down in the window seat. He payed for it after all.


End file.
